The invention relates to containers with lids for semi-solid materials (such as those with a consistency of a shoe cream or of a wax polish). More specifically, the invention has to do with containers or cans for shoe creams with a readily opened and closed lid member whose lid portion is adapted to cover a cream removal opening of the container in the shut position of the lid member, and furthermore with a device for application of material from the container where it is needed.
A number of different containers have been proposed for shoe creams and the like with a device for putting the cream or the like on the shoe. Typically, the application member has a device in the form of a pad of foam material which is able to adapt itself to the shape of the surface to have the material from the can applied to it.
In the case of some known can designs, intended however for liquid rather than semi-solid material, a pad is placed in the opening of the container so that when the container is suitably inclined, the pad will soak up the liquid in the container and after use the opening of the container may be shut using a cap. In this case there is a danger of the container sides around the opening being fouled by the liquid and of such sides not being fully covered over by the cap when replaced so that it is then inadvisable to carry the container in a suitcase and one's hands may be dirtied simply by picking it up.
A further point is that the pad is in communication with the interior of the container even after use so that the pad is likely to become sodden and its use messy. The employment of a liquid furthermore involves certain problems as regards a reliable and foolproof sealing action.
Some of these problems are remedied by the use of a semi-solid material in the container. If in such a case the opening of the container with a fixed pad has means for applying the material, there has to be some way of getting the material onto the pad, as for example by designing the container in the form of a collapsible tube. However there is then still the shortcoming that during use involving moving the container bodily along the surface to which the material is to be applied, there is a fair chance of the material being smeared on the part of the container surrounding the opening. In addition, unintended pressure on the tube may cause an excessive amount of the material to be forced into the pad; the danger of the semi-solid material in the tube being forced against the cap will cause a further impairment of the sealing action.
In connection with use as a shoe cream container a further relevant point is that a shine is not produced merely by dabbing on the semi-solid shoe cream and it has to be rubbed up with some vigor, unlike liquid shoe-shine, which, however does not have such a beneficial effect on the footwear as semi-solid materials.